


Spider Mom

by LamsLuver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But it's okay because the Avengers cuddle him, Civil War? Whose she?, Cuddles, Everybody loves Peter Parker, Fluff, He is their precious baby, Infinity War? What Infinity War?, Loki and Peter are Bros, Natasha adores her baby spider, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Protection Squad, Peter has a nightmare, Peter is a little shit and gets hurt constantly, Precious Peter Parker, Sickfic, Slight Hurt/Comfort, The Avengers are a big happy family, Tony Stark is a stressed Dad trying to make sure his idiotic spider vigilante doesn't die, Tony and Natasha are overprotective parents for their spider baby, Tony is a PTA mom it's canon, Tony is a good dad, Tooth Rotting Fluff, everything is fine, we gucci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamsLuver/pseuds/LamsLuver
Summary: The Avengers expected that Peter could melt some of Natasha's cold exterior.But to turn her into a domestic mess?That came out of nowhere.(Basically everybody loves Peter and he gets sick but Natasha's a good spider mom and takes care of him)





	1. Sick Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this fluffiness! If you have any prompts or just want to talk (about anything), my Tumblr is @normalwithadashofinsane  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes back to the tower with the flu. So of course Natasha takes care of her sick spider baby.

Natasha Romanoff was a cold hearted assassin, someone who would not hesitate to kill a man, who could do so with a paperclip in less than a second. She was cold and distant, smart and calculating, precise and severe. She struck fear into the hearts of her enemies. Nothing could break her mask.

Except, of course, Peter Parker.

~

The Avengers ranged from “Oh Nat scares me a little bit” to “She talked to me sternly once and I passed out”.

Can you blame them? She's an assassin. She's terrifying! Once Sam spilled coffee on her and woke up to pigeons all over his room. (It took him a whole freaking month to get it out all the bird poop.) Her joking style was slightly funny and extremely dangerous. No one dared to anger her. 

They suspected Peter would break a bit of her cold statue, but they had absolutely no idea she would turn into his Spider Mom.

Their first clue came on a fall evening, as they all lounged in lounged living room and watched Project Runway. Peter walked in right as one of the designers decided to literally flip another person's table in anger.

“I get that Marcie is a bitch,” Sam commented, “but really Bekkah?” 

“No one out bitches Bekkah,” Bucky replied solemnly. Peter slung his backpack off his shoulder and trudged to the middle couch, where only Natasha and Bucky were sitting. 

“Language,” Cap scolded. A collective sigh came up from room.

Sam snorted. “Sorry, Mr. Goody Two Shoes.” 

“Sam, I would not hesitate to flip a table of your unfinished jumpsuit design.” 

Sam gasped, scandalized. They were so focused on the show they almost missed Peter sitting on the couch. 

And laying right on Natasha. 

Bucky turned his head to comment and barely stifled a gasp upon seeing Peter's head resting on Natasha collarbone. 

He shot a sharp look to Steve, who cocked his head and slowly looked away, before shock took over as he saw Peter and Natasha. The rest of the Avengers continued bickering, but also spared a glance at where Cap was staring so intensely. 

The room fell silent.

And the Peter sneezed.

This wasn't a cute, little sneeze. This was the sneeze that projected snot everywhere.

Unfortunately for Peter, this meant on Natasha’s shirt. 

He sniffled miserably before bringing up his hoodie sleeve to wipe the snot off. 

Natasha opened her mouth and the Avengers tensed.

_ This is it, _ they thought.  _ This is the last we see of Peter. Natasha will kill Peter, then Aunt May will kill Natasha, then Clint will Aunt May and Tony will be wondering on the sidelines why no on has put him out of misery. _

Natasha raised her hand.

_ Goodbye, Peter Parker. _

And then pressed him close to her chest and started brushing his hair with her fingers. 

“ _ Kotyonok _ ,” she said, voice soft, impossibly soft. “You're sick?” Peter nodded into her shoulder.

“Let’s order some chicken dumplings, okay?” He snuggled into her more as she wrapped her arm around him and continued playing with his hair.

“Symptoms?” she asked softly.

“Sore throat,” Peter mumbled in response. “Headache. Achiness. Sensory overload.” 

“I'll ask Stark for your cold medicine.” She looked up towards the ceiling.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?” she asked. “Can you bring Tony up from the lab? Tell him Peter’s sick.”

“Sir has been alerted.” Natasha looked at Bucky. 

“Hand me that blanket, Barnes.” Stunned, he fumbled to grab the blanket. “Thank you.” She wrapped the blanket around her sick spider and started rubbing his back.

“How are you feeling?” she asked. Peter sniffles.

“It’s like-,” he paused, bringing a hand up to rub his temple. “It’s like I'm cold on the inside but hot on the outside.” She nodded.

“Tony should have the medicine for you.” On cue, the elevator doors slid open.

“Spiderling!” Tony rushed over to the couch and put a hand on his protege’s forehead.

“Jesus, kid, you're burning up.” He smiled weakly.

“Sorry, Mr. Stark.” 

Both Natasha and Stark started protesting. 

“Don't apologize kiddo-”

“You have nothing to be sorry for-”

“We just want to make sure you're okay-”

“Don’t be afraid to come to us-”

The Avengers looked around in shock. They had already accepted Stark as a caring father but Natasha? 

Peter Parker could turn anyone into a domestic, fluffy mess. 


	2. Separation Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a panic attack in the Avenger's compound but Tony is in Europe on a business trip.  
> Luckily his spider mom is awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wanted chapter two so here's chapter two! I actually wrote this at five in the morning because I woke up to a burning pain and apparently there was an asshole scorpion in my bed (the audacity) and I freaked the fuck out. So far I've only planned three chapter. However if you have a prompt (or you just want to chat) you can go to my Tumblr @normalwithadashofinsane ;D  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

The Avengers knew about Peter's anxiety disorder. They learned very quickly on how looked during panic attacks and what to do.   
He'd always walk into the living room with a sort of pale face, hands shaking as he tapped them against his leg or wrung them together. Then a sort of watery smile would come across his face before he asked:  
"Where's Mr. Stark?"   
At this point, the Avengers all knew to give up a bunch of hugs and surround him with blankets as he dissolved into tears, and wait with him until Tony came. "Okay, idiots." Tony adjusted his suit collar as Pepper placed a hand on his arm. "I'm off to Europe. No idea why. Hopefully there will be good booze." Pepper muttered "Jesus" and walked away from Tony. He simply gave her a cheeky grin.  
"Anyways, I'm leaving the kid here. Don't blow up the building. And don't hurt my kid." With one last look at his collegues faces, Stark smiled.   
"I'm gonna miss you assholes. Bye!"  
-  
The Avengers were all up.  
They didn't know why. They didn't know what set them off.   
But they sensed something.   
All of them huddled around the living room. Steve and Bucky sat next to each other, talking in hushed voices. Natasha curled herself around a pillow, looking almost relaxed. Clint, who was next to her kept telling a bunch of bad one liners, which meant he was stressed out. Bruce was just trying to keep calm, hand intertwined with Thor, who started crushing him into a hug. Sam had already fallen asleep on the couch.  
Clint was in the middle of debating whether or not he should do pranks on Sam, when Peter's door opened.  
A tense sort of silence fell through the room. Something in the air. Something was wrong. Is he hurt?  
Peter padded out. Face pale, arms shaking, too much fear in his eyes. _Panic attack._  
He swallowed thickly before giving a half hearted smile.   
"Hey." His voice wavered. He cleared his throat and ask the question, "Wh-where's Mr. Stark?"  
Steve gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Europe." He was about to ask if they could do anything for him, when Peter choked on a gasping sob and shoved his hand in his mouth, biting down at the skin. Tears sprung out of his eyes and Natasha sprung into action.  
In one swift motion, she had a blanket draped around his shoulders and led him back onto the couch.   
He'd started openly sobbing, taking choked breaths as Natasha rubbed his back and murmured Russian endearments near his ear. Steve, who helped Tony through his panic attacks, got up and sat next to Peter, hoping he could help.  
"Inhale deeply." Tony had once told Steve that using his comanding Captain America Voice helped.   
Shakily, Peter set his hand on his lap, barely bleeding teeth marks on his skin, and inhaled.   
After holding it for a few seconds, Steve said. "Exhale." Peter obliged.   
The breathing excerises seemed to be helping him. Some of the shakiness started to recede.  
"Inhale."  
Peter inhaled, closing his eyes and reaching for Natasha with his injured hand. She immediately took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly.  
"Exhale."   
After a few minutes of continous breathing excercises, Peter practically sunk against Natasha. Steve almost tensed but Nat left him no time. She immediately held him against her and brushed her fingers through his curls as hummed a Russian lullaby.  
"You're safe," she told him quietly. "You're safe." Peter let out a choked laugh, forehead bumping against her throat. He readjusted so he could press against her side and wrap her into a big hug.   
The rest of the Avengers already busied themselves in making food and getting water.  
Clint came over with a glass.   
"Vodka or water?" he asked, his joking tone and smile hiding the sharp concern in his features. Peter looked up at him and gave a watery laugh.  
"Just water," he answered. Clint handed him the glass, concern not leaving his gaze until the glass was at least half empty. Bucky brought over a huge bag of Doritos and his famous chocolate chip cookies, and set them down in the space between Peter and Steve's legs. Shakily, Peter took one of the cookies and took a bite.  
After swallowing it, he set it down and leaned back against Natasha. She immediately resumed brushing his hair.   
"What happened, _kotyonok_?" she asked. Steve had to keep himself from startling at how maternal and soft her voice was. If he didn't know better, he would have assumed she was a PTA mom that cried when her kids scraped their knees and constantly threatened to wrap them in bubble wrap. (Lucky for her, Stark had already taken up that job.)  
Peter sniffled and wrapped his arms around her torso. She immediately pulled him closer.  
"Tony died."   
Peter choked on a sob before burying his face into Natasha shoulder. Something hard glinted in her eyes, an anger forged by a parent whose child was hurting but didn't deserve to hurt.   
She took a deep breath, one hand massaging his scalp, the other rubbing soothing circles in his back. The young boy's shoulder shook violently with his sobs before eventually dying down. He turned his head so he could talked more openly.  
In a hoarse whisper, he elaborated on his story. "We were fighting," he started, before sniffling to clear his stuffed up nose. "We were fighting, and I was right next to him and then-"  
Peter clamped a hand over his mouth to absorb his sob, but the sound still sent chills down each of the Avenger's spines.   
He took a shaky breath before lowering his hand.  
"I-" Peter took another breath, staring at the coffee table in front of him. In a hushed voice, he finished, "I watched him die." New tears fell down his puffy, red cheeks as the room's aura grew tense.  
Nightmares were a part of being a superhero, sure, but _damn_. Peter was sixteen years old. He shouldn't be waking up at four in the morning screaming because the only father figure he has left bled out to death in his arms. He shouldn't lay awake at night thinking about how easy it is to lose who you love. That's for adults. That's an adult's problem.  
Natasha felt guilt squeeze at her heart. How could she let this kid, her precious kid, suffer like this? _Had they made a mistake letting him be an Avenger?_  
Peter's story about the Vulture quickly shut down that train of thought. He'd be the same persistent, self-sacrificing vigilante they all loved and adored.   
Steve decided to break the tension before they all broke down sobbing.  
"Would it helped if we called him?" Peter paused for a few seconds before nodding and curling back into Natasha. The other Avengers immediately jumped into action to find a laptop.   
"I'll take the vents!" Clint exclaimed. A few seconds later, metal clattered against the floors, followed by Sam bolting awake.  
"Wha!" he exclaimed, blinking. He scanned the room before landing on Peter's tear stained face.  
"Shit, Spidey," he asked, rubbing his eyes, "the fuck did I miss?"  
Steve was too busy trying to find a laptop to scold Sam for his language. Bucky took up Steve's seat and gently set a hand on Peter's knee, who gratefully took his hand and squeezed it for moral support.   
"Why don't we just use my phone?" Banner pulled out a phone from his pocket. He pressed Tony's number and moved closer to Bucky, extending his arm out to Peter. Peter took it in a shaky hand, staring at the phone in apprehension.  
On the third ring, he stammered, "Maybe he's asleep. He probably doesn't want to see me. This is stupid." Before the Avengers could all start protesting, Tony's voice sounded from the speakers.  
"Did Clint set something on fire again?" Tony answered in an exasperated tone. At the sound of his voice, Peter immediately relaxed back into Natasha's arm. Tony was okay. Tony was okay. He was alive and safe and okay.   
"We're okay," Peter answered. Tony's tone immediately became more alert.  
"Underoos? You okay?" Bucky squeezed his hand.   
"Yeah. I had a bad dream. But I'm okay now." Tony sighed in relief.   
"Good. Natasha's with you?"   
Natasha quickly answered, "Yes." Tony hummed approvingly on the other end of the phone.   
"Good."  
They talked meaninglessly about Europe and meetings before Clint eventually came tumbling down from the ceiling, which earned a genuine laugh from Peter. Eventually, the redness faded from his cheeks and his eyelids started drooping. The soft rhythm of Natasha playing with his hair, her steady heartbeat, her warmth lulled Peter into a peaceful sleep.   
His spider mom was awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still craving quality Iron Dad content? Check out underoosstark on AO3 or @underoosstark on Tumblr.   
> If you have a prompt go to my Tumblr @normalwithadashofinsane or leave a comment! Comment and/or kudos cure my Infinity War depression. Love you guys and hope you enjoyed!


	3. Snake Man vs Iron Dad & Spider Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets hurt on patrol and has to stay back at the Tower while the other Avengers fight. This leaves just him and Loki together.  
> (aka Loki thinks vines are "ropes" and Peter has to culturize him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah I'm writing so fast a;lkdjf;alksjf;alksjd;flkasj I'm impressing myself XD The lovely Shadows recommended this prompt and I love her so I wrote this out. I hope y'all enjoy!   
> If you have a prompt (or want to chat) hmu on Tumblr @normalwithadashofinsane  
> Love you guys! Enjoy!!

Loki hated optimistic people.  
He just never understood them. What's there to be happy about? The world was cruel and twisted, dark and ill fated. It was full of pain with very little reward. Those who fought and died never recieved justice. Optimism was just a way of deluding oneself.  
Of course, fate would surround him by bright optimistic people.   
Thor smiled brightly at him and Loki raised an eyebrow.   
"What now, brother?"   
Thor patted him on the shoulder before slinging his arms around the younger sibling. Loki not so secretly despised their height difference. It was hard to look intimidating when you had to look up to someone.  
"Let's go to the Avengers Tower!" Loki scoffed at Thor's stupidity. Someone who believes the world is bright often isn't the brightest.   
"I do recall that Earth...dislikes me, to say the least."   
"Well you wouldn't be with the other Midgardians. You would just be with the Avengers!"  
Loki stopped and turned to face his brothers.  
"Brother," he started, giving him a "you stupid fuck" smile. "You think that the people I tried to annihalte in my quest for world domination would be happy to share their home with me? I doubt they want to sleep next to a serial killer."   
Thor laughed heartily. "You've tried to kill me many times, but I still like you. Most days." Loki shook his head.   
In a flat voice, he said, "I'm flattered."   
"Then it's settled! To Midgard!"  
Which is how he met Peter Parker.  
Peter was his absolute opposite. He was short, bubbly, compassionate, and had the purest heart known to man (ugh.) Loki immediately distrusted him. He probably had a dark secret that he was hiding from the world. Obviously.  
During their first time meeting, Peter held out his hand with a huge smile and stammered over his introduction. He even called him "Mr. Loki."   
The suffering increased when he had to sit through an hour long lecture about all the consquences he would face if he dared to hurt Peter. Natasha promised his death would be slow and painful and Stark said he'd drop kick him so hard he'd fly back into space if even a hair on his head was misplaced. (Something inside him recoiled at the thought of Peter clutching a bleeding wound and crying out in pain.)  
He schooled his face into a neutral expression, ignoring the odd feeling that blossomed at his stomach. Weirdly, he felt almost offended that they wouldn't trust him with Peter. _Of course I wouldn't hurt him,_ he wanted to scoff, but something deep inside of him cut off that response.  
(He wouldn't hesitate to hurt Peter Parker.  
Right?)  
-  
A thin red line stretched down Peter's cheek, one eye already bruising, as he forced a smile from his split, chapped lips.   
"I'm okay Mr. Stark!" He tried to sit up to prove his point but winced, and clutched his side. Banner gave him a worried look.  
"Peter, you really shouldn't go with us. You took a pretty bad hit last night." He laughed under his breath. "Well. A lot of pretty bad hits."   
"I kicked that bad guy's ass!" Peter said cheerfully, failing to hide his pain behind his childish smile. "But really, if there's a threat, I can check it out. I've got advanced healing."  
Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kid, it's pouring out there. You're going to slip and fall."  
Before Peter could protest further, Natasha cut him off. "You're staying here. No more missions until you're healed." Obviously sensing defeat, he slumped back into the couch and sulked.   
"But I can help," he protested weakly, almost whining.   
"Not in that condition," Tony countered firmly. "You're staying here."  
Loki yawned from his reclined position on the couch adjacent to Peter's.  
"I'm sure you wouldn't be overly fond of me joining, would you?" Tony scoffed.   
"Yeah, one wizard is enough." Beside him, Strange let out a deep exhale.  
"Master of the mystic arts," he corrected sternly. "Also, are we going to sit here and bicker all day or actually stop a potential threat?"  
"I'm going, I'm going." Tony pressed a button on his shirt and his body was immediately cascaded by his suit. On cue, an explosion shook the building, causing Tony to curse under his breath.  
"Stay here and stay safe, underoos." With that, F.R.I.D.A.Y opened up the living room window, as all the Avengers took off into the stormy night, leaving a glum teenager and the Master of Mischeif. Another explosion, farther off this time, caused a tiny figurine that had been teetering at the edge of the fireplace, to fall and shatter on the ground. Before Loki could ask where Stark's cleaning robots were, Peter was up and shuffling across the floor.  
His face was contorted slightly in pain as he limped over. Something about his expression made something akin to worry squeeze at Loki's heart.  
The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Peter simply turned his head and gave a cheeky smile.   
"I'm okay, Mr. Loki." He bent down to scoop up the broken shards.  
"Oh," he muttered under his breath, "he need some milk." Loki cocked his head perplexed at the odd statement.  
"Pardon?" Peter turned his head quickly and then blushed.   
"Uh-what?"   
Loki raised an eyebrow. "Why does the figurine need milk? Does milk have special restorative properties?" The teenager flushed even further.   
"Oh um...no not really. It's a vine." He limped back over and set the shards on the coffee table, most likely in too much pain to walk much further. Loki frowned.  
"A what?" What in the world was this kid going on about?  
Peter eased himself on the couch.   
"A vine. Like a meme." Loki continued to stare blankly at him. "You don't have those in Asgard?"  
Loki answered drily, "I don't believe so." Peter grasped for his phone.   
"Oh man, they're so funny! You've got to see some." He gestured for Loki to come and sit next to him. Begrudingly, he obliged.   
A video titled "vines to keep logan paul alive" started playing on his phone screen. The opening shot was an unfamiliar young teenager in a crowded hallway of other students. The person behind the camera handed her a soda can. After looking at it for a moment, she said, "This bitch empty," then exclaimed "yEET!" as she threw the can into the crowd.  
Loki turned to Peter for an explanation. Who was that girl? Why did she have a soda can? What does "yeet" mean?  
However, the next video started up before he could start asking questions.  
In this one, the camera looked at a sign that said "Road work ahead." Immediately after, the man driving said, "Road work ahead? Uh yeah, I sure hope it does." Another wave of confusion swept through Loki's head but the next video started up.  
A young girl leaned over her bed to a massive stuffed doll. "Miss Keisha?" she asked. "Miss Keisha?" After recieving no response, she turned and proclaimed, "Oh my fucking god, she fucking dead."   
This continued for another fifteen minutes. Small clips of random things being played in no particular order. Loki wanted to scoff. These were ridulously stupid! Only a child would find them funny (which is obviously why Peter enjoyed them.)   
But something about the chaos, not knowing what the next vine was, the absolute oddness of each second cracked a smile onto Loki's face.  
A few minutes in, a British man with a cloth tied around his forehead took of his sunglasses and started saying, "So basically what we're going to be doing-" and was punched by someone off camera.  
He glared up at the person. "Oh fuck. I can't believe you've done this."  
Loki snorted, before seizing up.  
Had he just laughed at the stupid video?  
Peter looked at him in wonder and shock. Loki immediately tried to cover it up as a cough, hoping it would throw Peter off. If he actually laughed at this dumb rope thing, Peter would never leave him alone and he'd have to deal with constant "Hey Mr. Loki!" and "Good morning Mr. Loki!" and "How are you today, Mr. Loki!"  
"You liked it?" Peter voice and expression held so much hope and innocence, Loki actually paused to think about his words, something he'd never done before. Did he really want to hurt this child? _Loki, God of Mischief, taken down by some puppy eyes and human compassion._   
"Yes." Internally, he groaned, knowing Peter would take this as a opening to a "new exciting friendship!" (Part of him felt excited. Why did he feel excited? He didn't need friends. He didn't need anyone.)  
The video continued playing in the background. Before Loki could refocus his attention, the Avenger's Tower window flew open and Iron Man crashed into the middle of the living room.  
"Peter!" he yelled, scrambling out of his suit. His face looked panicked and worried, a father who didn't know if his son was okay. Peter immediately bolted up and failed to hide his cry of pain. (Why did Loki feel his heart squeeze at that forsaken sound?)   
Tony immediatly ran over to Peter and hugged him, taking extra care with his mending ribs. Peter hugged him back as he asked, "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"   
Tony pulled back and started scanning his face.  
"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Peter knitted his eyebrows, confused.   
"Who?" Stark made an affronted sound before pointing at Loki.   
"Him! Did he hurt you?"  
"What?!" Peter exclaimed. "No! No, why would he? We were just watching vines!" After a few more seconds of hard paternal concern, Stark's featured finally relaxed.  
"Jesus. Sorry kid. I didn't realize we'd left you alone with him."  
Annoyance suddenly sparked in Loki. "I'm right here."   
"Yeah yeah, snake man." Seconds later, the other Avengers walked in, covered in purple goop. Natasha rushed over to Peter, x-raying him with her eyes.   
"You're okay?" Peter nodded.   
"I'm fine! We just watched some YouTube." Before anyone could press further, Peter interrupted with his own questions. "What happened to you guys? Are you guys okay?"  
Clint Barton attempted to do a one man show of the events which was blessedly interrupted by one of Tony's suits holding stacks of pizza and breadsticks. As they lounged around the now pizza box covered table, Natasha sauntered over to Loki. The couch dipped as she sat next to him.  
Loki simply raised an eyebrow. "Anything you'd like to say?" He expected a snarky remark, perhaps a knife at his throat but instead Natasha turned to him with something almost like softness in her eyes.  
"Thank you." Among the din of the other conversations, no one else heard the shocking revalation Loki had just witnessed. For a second, he was convinced he was hallucinating. Maybe the Grandmaster of Valkyrie decided to prank him.  
But this wasn't an illusion or the product of magic. This was Natasha Romanoff, a cold, distant assassin who he tried to kill, thanking him.  
Trying to erase the shock from his face, he responded, "For what?" in the most neutral tone he could muster, taking a bite of his pizza.   
"For taking care of Peter." Loki almost choked. Part of him wanted to make fun of her. This would be good blackmail. The assassin with no heart actually has a heart! And if he wanted anything from her, he could just blackmail her with Peter's safety.  
A wave of guilt immediately washed over him. He'd genuinely enjoyed watching those dumb videos with Peter and it seemed he was the only Avenger beside Thor that didn't hate him or dislike him or completely distrust him. It was a nice feeling, to have someone trust you.   
Loki decided he didn't want to ruin that. He would unofficialy join Natasha and Stark in the quest to protect Peter Parker.  
"You're welcome." The usual sarcasm was gone from his voice.  
 _Damn this kid,_ Loki thought. _He's making me soft._   
A small smile lit up his face. Maybe a little softness wouldn't hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still craving quality Iron Dad content? Check out underoosstark (either on AO3 or Tumblr). If you have a prompt (or want to chat) my Tumblr is @normalwithadashofinsane. Love you guys! Kudos/comments cure my Infinity War depression.

**Author's Note:**

> All y'all want a second chapter so I'm writing a second chapter. I love you all! Kudos and/or comments cure my IW depression. If you have any prompts, you can go to my Tumblr @normalwithadashofinsane.   
> Also, if you're craving more quality Iron Dad, go look at underoosstark (either here or on Tumblr)


End file.
